Jimmy Mack
}} "Jimmy Mack" is a pop/soul song that in 1967 became a hit single by Martha and the Vandellas for Motown's Gordy imprint. Written and produced by Motown's main creative team, Holland–Dozier–Holland, "Jimmy Mack" was the final Top 10 hit for the Vandellas in the United States, peaking at number 10 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1967 and at number-one on the Billboard R&B Singles chart. History The song, with a lead vocal by the Vandellas' lead singer Martha Reeves in the 1967 version, is sung from the point of view of a woman who longs for the return of boyfriend "Jimmy Mack". The woman is being courted by another suitor, who she says "talks just as sweet as" her long-gone Jimmy, and she hopes for Jimmy to return before she falls for the other man. The inspiration for the song came from a 1964 music industry awards dinner, which Lamont Dozier attended. At the ceremony the mother of songwriter Ronnie Mack accepted an award for her son, who had recently died, for his composition "He's So Fine". Under pressure to come up with a hit for Reeves and the Vandellas, Dozier and the team penned this song in part as a tribute to Mack the writer. "Jimmy Mack" was originally recorded in 1964 when Annette Beard was still a part of the group. The song was shelved because the Motown Quality Control team felt the recording was not suitable for release with the Vietnam War going on. Like Smokey Robinson & the Miracles' later hit, "The Tears of a Clown", "Jimmy Mack" was pulled from the vault two years later and released as a single in early 1967. By that time, the Vietnam War had become a highly debated issue among the American public. Thus, Reeves' sentiment that her "Jimmy Mack" return took on a different meaning for many listeners, particularly those stationed overseas.http://www.counterpunch.org/mariscal03222003.html "Jimmy Mack" was a success, peaking at number 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 and becoming the second and final Vandellas single to top the Billboard R&B chart. The song had been included on the Vandellas' LP Watchout!, issued a month before the single release. For nearly forty years, "Jimmy Mack" was presented in either monaural sound or in a mix culled from an alternate take. A true stereo mix of the original single master was not done until 2005, for The Motown Box, then appearing in 2006 on the compilation Martha & the Vandellas: Gold. Personnel *Lead vocals by Martha Reeves *Background vocals by Rosalind Ashford and Annette Beard *Additional (harmony) background vocals by The Andantes: Marlene Barrow, Jackie Hicks and Louvain Demps *Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers Other versions Sheena Easton's remake of "Jimmy Mack" was issued as the second single from her 1985 Do You album to peak at #65. Animal Collective covered "Jimmy Mack" as part of their 2016 tour in support of Painting With. In February 2017, a studio version was released on their EP The Painters (EP). Notes See also *R&B number-one hits of 1967 (USA) Category:1967 songs Category:1967 singles Category:Martha and the Vandellas songs Category:Sheena Easton songs Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by Holland–Dozier–Holland Category:Song recordings produced by Lamont Dozier Category:Song recordings produced by Brian Holland Category:Song recordings produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Gordy Records singles